Of the Elements
by Rose-Oracle
Summary: Johan is an Earth Deity, captured by Giese the Trapper to make gemstones against his will. What does Juudai, a powerful Spirit Deity, have to say about that? Spiritshipping, AU. JuudaixJohan ON PERMENANT HIATUS.
1. Act One

Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I missed you all whilst I was gone, and I really missed writing some Spiritshipping. I was originally going to write a multi-chapter called Star-Struck, where Johan and Juudai met as kids, then met again, with Johan as a rock star and Juudai as a normal teenager.

But that was when I realized that idea was used a lot, and I hate to be called a copycat (which sucks, because it was a pretty good story so far). So, I decided to come up with my own idea. I let a few of them run through my head before I decided on the right one.

And here it is: Of the Elements. (Sorry the title is crappy!) Started out as a oneshot, might turn out to be a threeshot.

I first got into Spiritshipping about a year ago. When I first started out, I was a squealing, hyper fangirl. But thanks to the help and concrit of some awesome writers, I now take it seriously, even though I still am a squealing, hyper fangirl. I owe my thanks to these three authors:

Zakksu  
KyoxSakiFan  
nyanyaneko

I love you guys. Seriously, you helped me totally improve my writing so much, it's really difficult for me to comprehend how far I've come. And I wouldn't have been able to do it without your help. This is for you.

Oh, and whenever I say "family" in the fic, I mean the other Deities of the elements.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a slight AU multi-chapter. The world that they live in is basically Earth with more technology and magic.

* * *

Cold eyes scanned the barren landscape. It consisted of nothing but volcanoes and rugged rocks; an ugly sight.

An equally ugly laugh echoed throughout the land. The man standing up on a high cliff-Giese the Trapper-surveyed the scene before him.

He turned to the chained blunette behind him. "Isn't it wonderful, Johan?"

But the emerald-eyed Earth Deity was silent. His eyes were focused solely on the black case tucked under Giese's right arm.

The Trapper noticed this, and gave another ugly laugh. "You want this? You want it?" He swung the case in front of Johan, who jumped for it.

Giese tugged on the leash attached to Johan's collar, which sent a bolt of magic through Johan's body. The cuffs around Johan's ankles and wrists clamped down on his muscles.

Johan screamed in pain, writhing on the ground. Dirt and mud splattered on his teal pants and white tunic, which he had taken such good care of before Giese kidnapped him from his family.

Giese laughed and turned back to the land before him. "Now Johan, you know what I require from you, don't you?"

Johan looked up at the Trapper, unable to speak as he recovered from the pain.

With a grunt, the Trapper tugged on Johan's collar, bringing the Deity over to his side to gaze at the scene. "Johan, you have a chance to redeem yourself. Just make me jewels from this. The ones that you're famous for."

Johan brought his eyes forward to the land given to him by the Earth. He sighed in defeat. Known for the creations of lovely jewels, not destructions by volcanoes and earthquakes, Johan was a kind, gentle Deity. Even if he wasn't chained, he couldn't have brought himself to harm Giese. But the collar and chains further restricted his powers, he could hardly create a single jewel by most of the usual means, except...

The ground rumbled loudly. Rocks broke off from cliffs and crashed onto the ground. Volcanoes rumbled and erupted in full blast. It was quite a spectacle of light and sound.

But Giese was not impressed. Snarling, he reached down and grasped Johan by the hair. Shaking the blunette, he growled.

"Volcanic stones! Why is it always damned volcanic stones? I want diamonds, sapphires, emeralds! Those glittering gems that you're famous for!"

Johan could only shriek, cry, and choke in response. The Earth reacted to his fear, grumbling louder still.

Johan knew he only had one more day left to live.

And to think, the day that changed his life had started out like any other...

* * *

When the Earth was created, its elements were split among the Deities of fire, earth, water, and wind. They all obtained Eternal life and great power. Everything was divided equally, except for one thing.

There was a patch of land left over. Although it was rather small compared to the large chunks of land carved out and given to the other Earth Deities, it was dotted with volcanoes and rich in resources.

Which, naturally, everyone wanted. The dispute was so large, it almost started a war.

Instead, Mother Nature had a different idea.

She created Johan.

Johan was the youngest of all Deities, but adored by them just the same. Johan was a kind, gentle Deity. Instead of erupting volcanoes and splitting the Earth, he made gems with the help of the Gem Beasts. They were his constant and closest companions-more like his family than anything. They resided in a necklace with seven jewels that Johan wore around his neck. Along with the Rainbow Sword, which he used to summon the Rainbow Dragon, that necklace was Johan's most prized possession.

And it was all taken away when Giese barged into Johan's life.

It was a hot, sunny day. Johan was walking in the chrystal caverns with his Gem Beasts at his side. His family was out and about in different parts of the caves, enjoying the cool stones and the peace that the cavern offered.

Suddenly, there was a scream. Everyone turned around to see a troop of men entering the cave. They were recognized immediately as Giese the Trapper and his goons. They were known for capturing Deities to do their dirty work, and most of their captives were never seen again.

Everyone started running in different directions, including Johan. But Giese saw this, and shot off a round near Johan's feet, causing the blunette to stumble and land hard on the ground, losing one of his black flats. His Rainbow Sword came out of his leather belt and skidded across the ground.

His siblings yelled out to him to run as Johan struggled to his feet, but it was too late. Giese was already inches away from Johan, a collar and chains in his hands.

The Trapper grinned maliciously as Johan was backed into a corner. Reaching down, Giese grabbed Johan by the collar and held him up.

"Johan, right? I believe you're the Earth Deity that everyone talks about. The one that makes those glittering gems. If you can make me some of these jewels, we'll get along famously. But just to make sure you don't run away..." Giese grabbed the necklace with the Gem Beasts and ripped it off Johan's neck, receiving only a high-pitched shriek in return. He put that and the Rainbow Sword into a black case. Then, Giese clapped the collar around Johan's neck, and the chains around his ankles and wrists.

Giese smirked and tugged on the collar, sending bolts of energy through Johan's body.

Emerald eyes widening, Johan screamed as the countermagic swept through his body. Mixing with the echoes of the shouts from his family, it was a bone-chilling, unearthly sound.

Finally, Johan passed out from fear and fatigue. His family could only watch in despair as poor Johan was dragged off by Giese, never to be seen again.

Or at least, that's what they thought.

* * *

It was a cold, dark night. Johan was curled up on the dingy floor of the cell Giese had given to him. Turning to face the wall, Johan counted the marks he had been making since the day he had arrived at the Trapper's hideout.

Two years. Was that all? It felt like twenty.

Finally closing his eyes, Johan was about to fall asleep when he was jarred awake by loud, raucous laughter from Giese and his flunkies. He heard his name mentioned, and the blunette crawled over to listen.

"What are you gonna do with that Earth Deity, Giese? What's his name-Johan?" One Trapper asked.

"He's pretty useless if you ask me. Easy on the eyes, but that's about all." Another added.

Giese chuckled lowly. "That's not my style. I've been waiting two years for him to produce a good jewel, and now my patience is running thin. I'll give him a week, then he dies. I'll take his sword and Gem Beasts for myself, though. At least he'll have been good for something."

Johan's gasp of fear was drowned out by the laughter of Giese and goons. Hot tears trickled down the Earth Deities' cheeks, and he crawled back to lay down on the stone floor.

One week left. One more week, and he was going to die. He hadn't seen his family in two years, and now he was going to die.

Closing his eyes, Johan did the one thing he could do: close his eyes and pray. He prayed and hoped to the spirits of the Earth that he would live to return home.

But his prayers did not fall on deaf ears.

Someone was listening.

* * *

One hazel eye opened. Then it closed. Two hazel eyes blinked, then opened all the way.

"Hmm. The spirits of the Earth are angry, Winged Kuriboh." A brown puffball with wings crooned. A brown-haired young man stood up, and the puffball hastened to his shoulder. Dressed in black pants, black boots, and a black shirt, gold outlined the young man's boots, the hems of the sleeves, and the collar. His hazel eyes belied a great power, and seemed to flicker to gold for a second in the dim light.

Picking up a red cape draped over a nearby chair, the young man put it on, fastening it on his shoulder. Picking up a silver sword, he tied it to his waist.

"Something about an Earth Deity named Johan and a Trapper named Giese. Johan has been captured by Giese, and will die in seven day's time." Raising his head to the sky, the young man called out. "Spirits, I heed your call. I am Juudai, Deity of the Spirits, and I will rescue your sibling from the clutches of Giese before the week is over."

Juudai left the warmth of his manor into the cold night, the Earth Spirits accompanying him.

* * *

Johan grunted in pain as Giese flung him on the ground. The volcanoes stopped their rumbling, and the Earth ceased its shaking.

Giese reached into his coat and pulled out a dagger. He advanced on Johan menacingly.

"I _was _going to give you another day, but I think I'll save my breath. I'm at the end of my rope."

Johan scrambled back against a rock, his heart pounding. Was this it? Was he really going to die?

Suddenly, an Earth Spirit grabbed Giese by the arm, causing the Trapper to drop the dagger with a shout.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Giese hollared. More Spirits surrounded him, causing him to drop the black case that held Johan's sword and Gem Beasts.

There was a quiet clicking noise as a slender figure came into view. Both Johan and Giese turned to see a brown-haired young man wearing a black outfit and a red cape. Fluttering near his shoulder was a little brown puffball with wings.

Giese struggled against the Spirits. "WHO ARE YOU?"

The young man cleared his throat, his hazel eyes flickering. "Juudai. My name is Juudai. I am a Spirit Deity."

Johan went numb with shock. A _Spirit Deity! _Unlike the Earth, the Spirit World was ever-expanding. There weren't supposed to be any Spirit Deities.

Juudai walked over to the black case that Giese had dropped and picked it up. Turning, he unsheathed his silver sword. "Let me free you."

Johan closed his eyes. Was he going to die at the hands of a Spirit Deity? Would it be quicker and less painful than death at the hands of Giese?

KLANG. Johan's breath hitched as Juudai cut off the collar around his neck and the cuffs around his wrists and ankles.

"You're free. Rest now." Juudai tossed the case to Johan. Catching it, the blunette closed his eyes, contented tears flowing down his face. He leaned against the rock and let himself slip into a state of unconsciousness

Juudai turned now to Giese, who was being bombarded with Earth Spirits.

Raising his silver sword, hazel eyes flashing, Juudai snarled under his breath.

"Let your soul be damned in the darkest pits of Hell."

Even Giese's screams of terror weren't able to wake Johan.

* * *

Bwaah...(dies)

Is it possible to get a stomachache from having the hiccups?

Anywho, since I'm on break and I already have an idea of the next chapter, I'll be updating this soon.

But right now, I want lunch.

See ya! Review, please!

-Rose


	2. Act Two

Welcome to chapter two of Of the Elements!

Wow, that's weird to say. Anyway, I really hope that you guys enjoy it so far. It is probably going to be a fourshot.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Please. Don't think that I do.

Oh, and Giese is dead. Just so ya know.

* * *

Juudai sheathed his silver sword and turned to Johan. The Earth Deity was slumped against a rock, fully asleep.

Carefully, Juudai slipped an arm under Johan's knees and supported his back with his free arm, carrying him bridal-style.

Johan murmured something inaudible and rested his head on Juudai's chest.

The brunette smiled and stroked the blunette's hair gently. "Don't worry. It's all right."

_It's all right._

_

* * *

_Johan groaned quietly and smiled. He had the most wonderful dream last night. A handsome brunette Spirit Deity named Juudai had saved him from Giese...but, as always, it was a dream.

Closing his eyes even tighter, Johan rolled over in bed and clutched his pillow, trying to recall the dream-

Wait.

Pillow. Bed.

Johan had neither of those things in his cell!

Emerald eyes flying open, Johan sat straight up. Before he had been captured by Giese, his bed was made with aquamarine sheets, the pillow was white. In his cell, Johan hadn't even a pallet of straw to sleep on.

And yet here he was, in a canopy bed dressed with white sheets, and burgundy, green and cream blankets. A bed that was _surely _not his own.

Johan sank back into the incredibly comfy bed. He NEVER wanted to get up, ever again.

He reached over to scratch an itch at his neck when he realized something.

Not only were the cuffs around his wrists gone, but so was the collar!

Johan tossed off the blankets just to be sure. The cuffs around his ankles were gone, too, replaced with clean black slacks.

Happier than he could ever remember, Johan leaped out of bed and paced the room four times, just because he could.

He stretched his arms to the ceiling, just because he could.

Johan walked back to his bed, and sat down, taking in his surroundings.

The room was nice. There was a desk to his right, and an armoire to his left. A window was on the far end of the room, above a small table. Upon the table was a small vase with flowers.

Hanging above the desk was a polished mirror, so that the desk could also double as a vanity. Sitting on top of the desk was a silver platter covered with a white cloth.

Johan smelled food. His stomach rumbled. Giese had only fed Johan enough to survive. He couldn't even remember the last time he had a hot meal.

Slowly standing up so as not to reopen any wounds, the blunette crossed the room to the desk.

As he grabbed the edge of the cloth, preparing to unveil whatever was under it, Johan saw a piece of paper sticking out from under the plate.

Dropping the cloth for a moment, Johan took the paper and unfolded it. It was a letter, in neat print, and addressed to him.

_Lord Deity,_

_My name is Juudai. I have brought you to my manor home, and now you no longer have to fear, for Giese is dead. However, before you return to your family, I ask that you stay here. Make no mistake, you are not my prisoner. I merely ask that you remain here to rest up and recover. You are free to walk about the grounds of the manor as you please, and stay as my guest. My servants have tended to your wounds and given you some food, and some old clothes of mine (we weren't able to salvage your old ones). Please don't eat the food too fast, you'll make yourself sick. Your sword and necklace are on the table below the window, and you are free to come downstairs to the kitchen for some food at anytime you wish._

_Yours Truly,_

_Juudai_

_P.S: I drew a map for you so you wouldn't get lost._

Johan smiled and folded the letter again. Grabbing the cloth, he pulled it off to reveal a platter of fresh fruits, a loaf of warm, homemade bread, and a pitcher of cold, clear water.

Tearing off a hunk of bread, he bit into it, savoring the warm taste. He closed his eyes and smiled in delight.

Polishing off the bread, Johan flopped back under the covers.

Juudai had said that the kitchen was open at all times.

Johan figured that an hour or two more of sleep wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Sighing, Juudai tipped his head back into the hot water. It had been a long, long week.

First, he had to ride out to Giese's hideout and save Johan.

Second, he had to ride home _with _Johan.

Third, he and his soldiers went _back _to Giese's hideout and rescued all the other Deities.

_Then, _he had to bring all the other Deities to their homes.

Yup, a long week indeed. Which was why Juudai wanted to spend as much time as he could in the hot springs to rela-

His ear twitched as he heard the gate open with a 'clang'. Oh, great. Was it one of his officials, here to say that there was still work to be done?

_I swear, if it's one of my officials again, I'm going to-_

He paused in pleasant surprise as he saw a very flustered Johan walking across the stone path.

"L-Lord Juudai!" Johan bowed in respect. "F-forgive me, I didn't know you were here. I'll leave immediately!" He started to go.

With surprising speed, Juudai leapt up and grabbed Johan's wrist. "Johan, please stay. You are my guest, remember?" Turning over Johan's hand, he placed a soft kiss on the back. "Please, come join me."

Johan swallowed and followed Juudai into the pool, taking a seat next to the brunette. "Thank-you for letting me stay here while I rest."

Juudai smiled warmly. "It's my pleasure. Tell me, please, what your life was like before you were captured by Giese. I'm interested to know."

And so, the blunette launched into a long, elaborate tale of his family.

* * *

Yah, I know, this ending kinda sucks. But because it's a threeshot, I didn't want to put chapter three here. I also don't know how to finish this chapter, exactly.

So, are any of my readers Gackt fans? Just curious!

Read, and please review!

-Rose


End file.
